The Alpha Male
by odanigrl
Summary: Bellamy is depressed. Clarke decides to cheer him up. note: this fic was spawned from my belief the bob was robbed of the alpha make madness title. enjoy;)


"Honey, I'm home," Clarke called out as she entered their apartment. She heard Bellamy call a muffled 'hey' from the living room, the sounds of Ken Burns' "The Civil War" filtering down the hallway.

 _Crap,_ she thought, _he must have seen the poll results._ Making her way into the open living space, she moved into the kitchen and set her stuff on the counter. She looked over to where Bellamy was lounging on their sectional, his hair in disarray, clad only in a pair of gym shorts. They had one of those big, u-shaped couches with a chaise on one side, which was where he had taken up residence.

"Babe, it's just a stupid poll. It doesn't mean anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, burrowing down further into the couch.

"Bell, I talked to O. She told me you were eliminated." She got no response that time.

The poll in question was an Alpha Male Madness contest Octavia had started at the local TV station. She was a producer for the morning show and was looking for a way to increase viewership. Raven is the one who'd given O the idea. They'd been camping (her and Bell, Octavia and Linc, and Raven and her "friend" Wick) when Raven made a comment about how manly the boys were trying to act. Collecting firewood, putting up the tents, it seemed like they were all trying to outdo each other. When they all removed their shirts for no apparent reasons, Raven had shouted at them to cut the alpha male bullshit and get back to building a fire. It had all spiraled from there.

Octavia had presented the idea to her bosses and they'd loved it. The only criteria was that the men had to be locals and well-known around town. Bellamy was kind of a local hero, helping the football team win the state championship two years in a row back in high school. Plus he owned Grounders, a local brewery. The rest of the nominees ranged from other business owners, their friend Miller from the police department, and like half the fire department. All the guys seemed pretty amused by the whole thing- all except Bellamy.

He'd made a fuss about it from the start, saying it was dumb and sexist. Which, ok yeah, maybe it was, but it was all in good fun and he seemed to come around the longer he stayed in. He'd been just as surprised as everyone when he made it to the Final Four. Clarke hadn't been- she didn't spend an entire day voting for nothing. This latest round had proven much more difficult. His opponent was a Scottish restaurant owner who charmed every person he came across. Clarke thought it was the accent that did it, although Harper said it was because of the kilt. Either way, when they announced which two men would be going through to the final two, Bellamy hadn't been one of them.

She knew it was possible he might be a bit disappointed but she hadn't expected to find him like this, having a full on pity party. He only watched Ken Burns when he was depressed, and since she knows for a fact he went to bed in those shorts, she can safely assume that after the results had been read he hadn't moved from that spot on the couch.

" _Well only one thing for it,"_ she thought to herself. Her man was feeling down and she knew just the thing to make him feel better.

She made her way over to him, snuggling up beside him. He didn't acknowledge her presence aside from scooting over a bit to make more room for her. She pressed her lips against his neck, just resting them there for a moment. When he didn't object she started kissing towards his jaw, bringing one of her hands up to rest against his cheek. She turned his face away from the documentary so that he had to look at her. He knew what she was trying to do and if his blown pupils told her anything it's that he was definitely on board. She kissed him then, putting as much heat as she could muster behind it. His tongue tangled with hers and he gripped her hip, trying to roll her over on top of him. But she had a better idea.

With one final kiss she got up and moved around so she was facing him. She whipped her shirt off, revealing the pale pink bra underneath. She left it on in favor of removing her shorts next, though she did put a little extra wiggle in her hips as she shimmied out of them. She watched as his eyes followed her every movement, tracing her curves as she revealed them. The bra and panties came next, leaving her bare before him.

She moved towards the edge of the couch where Bellamy's feet were. She lifted one knee and placed it on the outside of his legs before doing the same with the other. Her hands came next as she bracketed his body with her own. She crawled up towards him, stopping when she was directly over him. She kissed him again, though she didn't linger. Instead she moved up a little more so her breasts were now at eye level. He reached out to take them in his hands, testing their weight and dragging a nail across the underside. She moaned at the sensation and that pushed him into action.

He latched onto a nipple right away, swirling his tongue and pulling it between his lips. She let out a whimper and gripped his hair, holding his mouth to her. His movements were lazy, as if he had all the time in the world. He released her nipple with an audible pop before going to work on the other one. They were both red and puffy by the time he was done. He pulled back a bit to look at his handy work.

"Fuck Clarke, I love your tits."

"I know," she replied, straightening up so she could look down at him. "I think I know something you love even more."

She slithered back down his chest, stopping to nip at his collarbone and place a kiss on his sternum. She traced his bellybutton with her tongue causing his hips to thrust up towards her. Clarke grasped his shorts where they sat low on his hips, teasing the edges with her fingers as she eased them down slowly, kissing his skin as it was exposed. His erection sprang free, thick and swollen as she finished pulling off his shorts. She draped herself across his lower half, her face inches from his dick. Clarke wrapped her hand around it, giving him a squeeze before stroking up and down.

"Fuck me," he moaned.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that." She gave him a coy smile before moving to gather up the bit of precum that was seeping from the tip. She swiped her tongue along the slit, teasing him before sucking the head into her mouth. She felt him shifting bit and when she looked up it was to find he'd propped himself up on a few pillows so he could watch her action.

"Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah baby," he replied as he slid his hands into her hair, gathering it up and away from her face so he could watch unobstructed. "Don't stop now."

She didn't plan to. Clarke brought his cock back to her, kissing the tip before enveloping him in her mouth. She hummed a bit as she slid down, feeling his hands tighten in her hair due to the vibrations. He brushed the back of throat and she held there for a moment, letting her throat relax. Then she started moving in earnest, bobbing her head up and down, pausing occasionally to swallow him down. For his part, all Bellamy could do was moan and offer words of encouragement.

"Yes Clarke just like that. God princess, I could watch you do this all day. Do you know how hot you are right now, with my cock between your lips? Are you wet for me? Does this turn you on? Show me Clarke; touch yourself."

She did, sliding one of her hands down to her pussy and dragging her fingers along her lips, gathering the moisture there. She moaned when her fingers brushed her clit, giving it a few hard rubs. Then she brought her hand up to his lips so he could taste her desire. Bellamy sucked her fingers into his mouth, groaning as the taste hit his mouth. He let her continue to suck him off until he tugged her up and away.

"Get up here princess. I wanna be inside you when I come."

Clarke climbed back up his body and settled her hips against his. Bellamy hissed when her wet heat came into contact with his swollen shaft. She kissed him then, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. He lifted her up by her hips and aligned himself with her opening. In the next moment, she was sinking down onto him, luxuriating in the feeling of him stretching her. When he was buried to the hilt, they both let out a moan.

"God, Bellamy," she whimpered, "I'm so full. I love the way you feel inside me."

Bellamy moved one of his hands from her hip to her ass, squeezing and causing her to thrust up a bit before sinking down again.

"I love filling you up baby. Now fuck me."

She leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage, and started to move. She swirled her hips, rocking back and forth, searching for the right angle. When she found it she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"That's it baby. Ride my cock." Bellamy's eyes were focused on where they were joined, watching as his erection disappeared into her pussy over and over. She picked up the pace, slamming herself back down on him over and over, her tits jiggling enticingly at the motion. He leaned forward to capture a nipple with his lips, sucking hard, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"Bellamy," she cried, her hips stuttering with the added stimulation. She didn't falter for long though and he started to thrust up into her as well. The sounds of panting and skin slapping against skin filled the room as they both chased their release. Bellamy let go of her ass and brought his hand around, searching through for the nub between her legs. He gave it a strong flick before capturing it between two fingers. He timed it so that with each thrust, he was squeezing her clit, increasing her pleasure tenfold. Her walls started to flutter quickly around him, indicating how close she was, and he could feel the tingle start at the base of his spine.

"I can feel how close you are. Let go princess. Come for me."

With a high-pitched wail, Clarke toppled over the edge, her walls clamping down on him. One more thrust and he followed her over, filling her pussy with his warm essence. Slowly Clarke became aware of their harsh breathing and the documentary still playing in the background. She leaned forward for a kiss, and he complied, all soft lips and deep sighs. He nipped at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. He settled back against the pillows more, pulling her down with him. He was still inside her and she had no desire to change that anytime soon. As they snuggled down, she couldn't help but say, "I don't care what that poll said. You'll always be my alpha male.

He laughed. "Shut up, Clarke."


End file.
